


Winter Solstice

by Aesthetic_Bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Dryad Stiles Stilinski, i wrote it in like 40 minuets., like i pulled random things out and just threw em together, mostly those two, mythology out of context, the others are barely there, this is mostly trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Bruises/pseuds/Aesthetic_Bruises
Summary: AU where everyone's classed as a Faery. even the werewolves, so suck my ass, Stiles is a Dryad plus some kinda forest protection guardian kinda thing? the faery have like sorta police people tho so i dunno honestly. basically winter solstice party and everyone thinks Derek has a thing for Stiles but Stiles doesn't believe it but turns out...i wrote this in 40 minuets ish, don't judge it to hardalso its 1000 exactly. peace.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 44





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I just wrote this to fill time whilst i waited for my appointment. enjoy my chaotic shitpile of a creation

Stiles laughed at Heather’s story on how she’d saved a doe from hunter’s by drenching the party with the dew on the leaves of her tree, sending the party home sopping wet and empty handed., the music being played across the clearing by the elves not nearly covering the sound. “He’s still watching you Stiles.” Kira murmurs next to his ear, Stiles couldn't help his eyes darting over to the stumps of wood where Derek’s pack sat, most of them laughing and jesting with each other, Peter having disappeared to flirt with half the congregation, Derek sat on his stump eye’s locked on Stiles like a predator watching its prey glance around. Stiles Swallowed and looked back to Kira, his face Flushing and his stomach fluttering. “And?” he huffed aiming for nonchalance and failing miserably. Kira grinned at him with her Fox-like sly smile and Stiles Rolled his eyes. “Knock it off” he grinned and knocked their shoulders together. 

It had been a debated rumour for the last three years since that Derek hates Stiles, or is infatuated with him, some people going as far as to fancy Stiles is Derek's moon blessed. Which was Stupid. Moon blessed was a fancy word for soulmate and most people wrote that off as a fanciful notion years ago, the fact that Stiles had Supposedly been Derek’s sole focus every Solstice, which was Ridiculous, and Despite Stiles not having the Attention span to prove the statement wrong by watching Derek to see if he was actually always watching him, Stiles wasn't Narcissistic enough to believe he, Stiles Stilinski, Dryad who for some reason attached himself to the fucking Nemeton, by accident no less (despite many other nymphs trying to on their 15th birthdays, and failing miserably), had captured Derek “I-have-no-interest-in-any-human-romantically-anymore-thanks-to-my-trauma” Hale’s Attention with his nonexistent grace and “endearing” floundering.

Sure Stiles deemed himself attractive enough, he had typical elfish features. High chiseled cheekbones, an upturned nose, slanted earth tones eyes, pointed ears, thin gangly limbs he’d probably never grow into given that he’d reached maturity at 15 like most elves. But to think his moles and freckles, constant flailing, constant babbling and inability to remain attentive to things longer than five minutes won over the heart of the stone cold Alpha Stiles had dubbed ‘The Sourwolf” was ridiculous. 

And he continued to believe that, despite Kira’s protest that he was really a softie and a sweetheart that struggled expressing emotions. Stiles had seen the alpha threaten Kira’s mate when a Hunter tried to court him. Poor Scott had been torn up about it for all of a week till he’d met Kira and suddenly Alison Argent was the furthest thing from his mind. Stiles chalked the occasional staring up to Derek wondering what his pack would be like if Stiles and his (unreasonably placed upon him after his accidental tethering to the Nemeton) Responsibility, and powers to uphold said responsibility, to protect the forests inhabitants had been around when the Hunters had Smoked out Derek’s den and Slaughtered most of his family. Dark, but also more likely than a crush on Stiles, in his opinion.

Stiles looked over at the band made of mismatched creatures, a werewolf Harpist named Isaac, who looked almost Cherubic enough to pass as an elf if you ignored the blonde Stubble peaking through on his chin already even after shaving earlier that day like he usually did, a celestial Kistune flutist, Kira’s mother to be exact, a hellhound drummer, one of his father's law keepers named Jordan, and a few other Stiles hadn’t really been bothered to learn about. Stiles grinned at the familiar rhythm of his mother’s favourite song Started up. He jumped to his feet and Pulled Kira and Heather to their feet, Tugging two of his friends towards the fire to dance with the crowd. Stiles may be clumsy and uncoordinated, but if you threw in some music, Stiles became as graceful as a Swan maiden. Twirling and swaying like he would with his mother when he was younger, the beat of the song and his movements were in perfect sync.

Stiles grinned, breathing a little heavy as he turned to find Kira and Heather in the crowd, Tensing at the feel of hands settling on his waist. “Dance with me.” a deep voice mumbled near his ear, sending pleasant tingles up his spine. Stiles turned his body as much as he could looking back at Derek, staring down at his own hands on Stiles waist like he was just as Amazed they were there as Stiles was. Stiles swallowed as the harp slowed to a slow rhythm, like the music they played at bonding ceremonies. “Okay.” Stiles managed to get out. 

Turning in Derek’s hold, Stiles rested his hands on the Werewolf’s shoulders and started up at his face. Stiles had never been this close to the Alpha before. “Your eye’s have a lot more green in them than I thought.” Stiles blurted and the Alpha’s eyebrows raised a little and Stiles swallowed the rest of his words, ready for the alpha to cut the dance short and embrassass him in front of the entire congregation of almost every of age faery in the woods. “Your eyes Are beautiful.” Derek murmurs, so quiet Stiles almost missed it. Stiles felt his face warm again, like he’d put his head too close to the fire again, (he’d burnt off his eyebrows when he was a kid doing that. twice) “Thank you. You're beautiful too.” Stiles blabbered feeling his face burn hotter. Stiles wished there was an attack or malicious intruder in the forest Stiles needed to chase off so he had an excuse to leave. Then Derek’s grip on his waist tightened and Stiles insides flip flopped like an autumn leaf fluttering to the ground, Stiles blinked, watching Derek’s cheeks tinge red as his ears almost glowed as red as the fire. Stiles decided he liked watching this. The Sourwolf blushing was now Stiles favourite sight.


End file.
